Users have access to an ever increasing variety of computing devices that may be configured for network usage. For example, users may interact with a desktop computer, a mobile phone, a tablet computer, and so on to interact via wired or wireless networks.
Conventional techniques that were employed to access these networks, however, were often inefficient and therefore could consume a significant amount of resources, including power, processing, and network resources. Consequently, these conventional techniques could limit functionality available to a user of the device.